Offenbarungen
by Linchen
Summary: Quatre wird krank und die anderen machen sich Sorgen. Vor allem Trowa. Komplett (3&4)


Disclaimer: Tja, was schreibt man da

Disclaimer: Tja, was schreibt man da? Die GW Jungs gehören nicht mir, sondern ihren Erfindern. Leider ist das immer noch so. Und Geld verdiene ich mit meinem Getippe auch nicht. Schön wär's *seufz*

"..." gesprochene Sätze

*...* Gedanken

**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**

****

Offenbarungen!

Da waren sie wieder, die fünf Gundam Piloten, die versuchten einen Krieg für sich zu entscheiden.

Sie hatten dieses Mal hart kämpfen müssen, um die Mission erfolgreich auszuführen.

Und wieder waren sie in einem von Quatres vielen Häusern untergetaucht, um dort die Wartezeit bis zur nächsten Mission zu überbrücken. 

Sie hatten Ruhe alle nötig. 

Als sie aus ihren Gundams stiegen, waren sie alle bleich, hatten tiefe Ringe unter den Augen, konnten kaum aufrecht stehen, geschweige denn, noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Sie wollten nur noch schlafen. Sogar Duo war zu müde, um irgend welche dummen Bemerkungen zu machen und das sollte schon was heißen.

Sie schlichen allesamt in die ihnen zugewiesenen Zimmer und ließen sich wortlos auf die Betten fallen.

Bis zum nächsten Morgen hörte man nichts mehr von ihnen.

Doch sobald sie am nächsten Morgen erwachten, wurde die ehemalige Müdigkeit von Hunger abgelöst, der sich unerbittlich in ihre Mägen gedrängt hatte. 

So kam es, daß sie sich alle in der Küche trafen.

Ok, nicht alle. Einer fehlte.

"Wo ist Quatre?" fragte Duo endlich.

"Keine Ahnung, vielleicht schläft er noch." bot Wufei ihm an.

"Oi, er kann doch nicht die ganze Zeit pennen. Ich gehe ihn wecken."

Und schon rannte Duo die marmornen Stufen hinauf, in den Korridor, wo Quatre sein Zimmer hatte. Er klopfte an.

"He Quatre! Die Vögel zwitschern, die Sonne scheint, das Frühstück ist fertig...

Willst du etwa den ganzen Tag verschlafen?"

"Ich komme gleich." 

Duo stutzte. Hatte sich Quatres Stimme verändert? Sie klang so rauh. Doch er war sich nicht sicher, deshalb stellte er keine weiteren Fragen, sondern rief nur:

"Ok, bis gleich." 

Dann stampfte er die Treppe auch schon wieder hinunter.

Als Quatre hörte, wie Duo zurück in die Küche lief, öffnete er seine Augen. Er lag noch immer im Bett und hatte nicht im geringsten Lust aufzustehen. Er fühlte sich nicht gut und der Gedanke an Essen ließ eine leichte Überkeit in ihm aufsteigen.

Doch er wollte die Anderen auch nicht sorgen, deshalb stand er auf, warf sich rasch ein paar Kleider über und schlug den Weg ins Untergeschoß ein.

Die Jungs hörten, wie Quatre schniefend die Treppe heruntergeschlichen kam.

Als er seinen Kopf durch die Küchentür steckte, mußten die anderen Jungen erst einmal schlucken. 

Quatre sah noch schlimmer aus als am Vortag. Die Augenringe saßen noch tiefer, sein Gesicht war aschfahl, seine Augen waren stumpf und einige verschwitzte Haare klebten an seinen Schläfen.

"Oh Gott, Quatre! Du siehst furchtbar aus. Vielleicht solltest du dich doch lieber wieder hinlegen."

Mit einem Niesen und einem Kopfnicken verabschiedete sich Quatre wieder und lief über die Treppe zurück in sein Zimmer. Im Inneren angelangt, zog er seine Hose aus, dann ließ er sich kraftlos in das große Bett fallen. Er schlief sofort ein.

Während dessen saßen die Anderen in der unteren Etage und genossen ihr Frühstück.

Sie hatten jetzt einige Freizeit bis zur nächsten Mission, die es galt, sinnvoll auszunutzen.

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachten sie erst einmal damit, ihre Missionsberichte zu schreiben, die Gundams zu reparieren und ihre eigenen Wunden zu versorgen.

Da Quatre sich während der gesamten Zeit nicht hatte blicken lassen, fing Duo an, sich Gedanken zu machen und beschloß, nach seinem Freund zu sehen.

Er lief zurück in das Haus, die Stufen hinauf, vor die Tür, wohinter sich sein Freund befinden mußte. Er klopfte vorsichtig an. - Keine Antwort.

Er klopfte noch einmal, wieder keine Antwort. Langsam machte er sich Sorgen, also versuchte er die Tür zu öffnen. Die war unverschlossen, weshalb er einfach in den Raum eintrat. Die schweren dunklen Vorhänge hingen noch vor dem Fenster und tauchten den Raum in eine tiefe Dunkelheit. Er zog sie etwas zur Seite, um ein paar Strahlen der Nachmittagssonne hineinzulassen. Er schaute sich suchend um und 

entdeckte auf dem zerwühlten Bett, den am ganzen Leib zitternden Quatre. 

Duos Augen weiteten sich, dann rannte er so schnell er konnte. Er kniete sich neben das Bett und fühlte nach Quatres Stirn. Sie war glühend heiß, daß Duo sich fast die Finger daran verbrennen konnte. Er fluchte leise in sich hinein. Was sollte er jetzt tun?

*Zu aller erst muß die Temperatur gesenkt werden.* schoß es ihm durch den Kopf. 

Er hob seine Freund auf und trug ihn in das angrenzende Badezimmer. Dort entkleidete er ihn, setzte ihn in die Wanne und ließ laues Wasser über den erhitzen Körper fließen. Als sich Quatres Zittern etwas gelegt hatte, drehte er das Wasser wieder ab und brachte den Jungen zurück in das Zimmer. Er wickelte ihn in ein frisches Laken und legte ihn zurück in das Bett. Schnell holte er noch ein paar frische Tücher und eine Schale kaltes Wasser. Die befeuchteten Tücher legte er dann auf Quatres

Stirn. Das nächste was er tat, war, in den Hangar zurückzurennen, wo die restlichen Piloten noch mit den Reperaturarbeiten an ihren Gundams beschäftigt waren.

"Leute, wir haben ein Problem. Quatre ist krank. Er hat hohes Fieber und Schüttelfrost."

Wie auf Kommando hörten alle gleichzeitig auf zu arbeiten. Die Stille wurde leicht bedrückend. Der erste, der sich von dieser Nachricht zu erholen schien, war Trowa. Er legte sämtliches Werkzeug beiseite, kletterte herunter und lief im Laufschritt zurück ins Haus. Auch Wufei kam herunter, um sich nach Details zu erkundigen. Der Einzige, den es kalt zu lassen schien, war Heero. Er zeigte keinerlei Anstalten, sich

um Quatre zu kümmern. Im Gegenteil. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und setzte seine Arbeit an Wing fort, als wäre nicht passiert. Duo schüttelte seinen Kopf, drehte sich um und verließ den Hangar. Manchmal konnte er Heeros Verhalten einfach nicht verstehen.

Als Duo wieder in Quatres Zimmer zurück kam, sah er, wie Trowa sich besorgt um den jungen Araber kümmerte. 

*Wenn man ihn so sieht, könnte man meinen, daß er eine Schwäche für unser Blondie hat.* 

Als er näher an das Bett herantrat, sah er, daß Trowa die Tücher gewechselt hatte. 

Aber ihm fiel auch auf, daß sich Quatres Zustand wieder verschlechtert hatte. Der Junge brabbelte wirres Zeug und zitterte wieder am ganzen Körper.

Wufei schaute kurz zur Tür herein und besah das Geschehen.

"Ich fürchte er ist im Delirium. Ich werde schnell einen Arzt rufen."

Damit war Wufei auch schon wieder aus dem Sichtfeld verschwunden. Duo setzte sich neben Trowa ans Bett. Als er den großen schlanken Jungen neben sich betrachtete, konnte er einen Moment lang arge Besorgnis, nein eher Furcht, in den grünen Augen erkennen. Doch so schnell dieser Ausdruck da war, so schnell war er auch wieder verschwunden.

*Ich verstehe nicht, wie diese Jungen ihre Gesichter nur so ausdruckslos halten können. Bei Heero verstehe ich wenigstens noch die Körpersprache, aber Trowa ist manchmal wirklich ein Rätsel.*

Duo wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Wufei mit einem älteren Mann und Heero das Zimmer betrat. Das mußte wohl der Arzt sein. 

Der schickte alle vor die Tür, um den Patienten in Ruhe untersuchen zu können.

Nach langen zwanzig Minuten kam er heraus.

"Und Doc? Was hat er?" stieß Duo sofort hervor.

"Er hat eine arge Tonsillitis."

"Nani? Was für ein Iltis?" Duo hatte es nicht richtig verstanden.

"Baka! Tonsillitis, eine Mandelentzündung." murmelte Heero.

Duo schaute zu Boden. Dieser Versprecher war ihm unangenehm. Aber er wurde schnell wieder auf andere Gedanken gebracht, als er zu Quatres Tür linste.

"Was mir Sorgen bereitet, ist seine Temperatur. Sie ist lebensbedrohlich hoch.

Wir werden die nächsten acht Stunden abwarten müssen, bis wir in Sicherheit wähnen können. Ich habe ihm jetzt erst einmal ein fiebersenkendes Mittel verabreicht. Ich hoffe nur, daß es auch anschlägt, denn ansonsten kann ich im Moment nichts weiter für ihn tun."

Duo hatte schon gar nicht mehr hingehört, was der Arzt gesagt hatte, sondern war zur Zimmertür geschlichen und spähte durch einen Schlitz hinein.

"Eeek!" Plötzlich wurde er am Zopf gepackt und zurückgezogen. Als er sich umdrehte, starrte er mitten in Heeros finsteres Gesicht. Er schloß die Tür wieder, dann wand er sich den anderen zu.

"Danke für die Hilfe Doktor." 

Trowa reichte dem Mann die Hand. Und da war es wieder, daß kurze Aufblitzen der Furcht in Trowas Augen.

Die vier Jungen besprachen sich und entschieden, daß immer im Zwei-Stunden-Takt jemand bei Quatre bleiben sollte. Trowa machte den Anfang und übernahm für die ersten beiden Stunden die Krankenwache. 

Er setzte sich neben Quatre an das Bett. Er beobachtete ihn. 

*Warum muß es gerade ihn treffen? Ihn, der uns so viel Glück schenkt? Sein Wesen ist das wie eines Engels. Wobei seine äußere Erscheinung auch die eines Engels entspricht.*

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er Quatre zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte. Er hatte ihn aus Sandrock kommen sehen und war sofort seiner Ausstrahlung gefangen gewesen.

Dieser Junge war etwas besonderes. 

Als er ihn später noch näher kennenlernte, wurde er immer mehr von ihm angezogen.

Und heute, da konnte er sich das Leben ohne die Freundschaft dieses Engels nicht mehr vorstellen. Für ihn war es sogar mehr als Freundschaft, doch das würde er ihm niemals sagen. 

Er legte seine Hand auf die Stirn seines Freundes. Dann kamen Worte über seine Lippen die so leise waren, daß er selbst sie kaum hören konnte.

"Quatre, bitte verlaß mich nicht."

Nachdem zwei Stunden vergangen waren, löste Heero ihn ab. Und nach noch zwei weiteren Stunden, wurde dieser wiederum von Wufei abgelöst.

Doch in der ganzen Zeit über hatte sich Quatres Zustand nicht geändert. Er zitterte immer noch.

Schließlich war Duo an der Reihe. 

Er hatte die Nacht über nicht schlafen können, die Gedanken um seinen Freund hielten ihn davon ab. Müde setzte er sich auf den Stuhl. Er sah, daß es immer noch sehr schlecht um den Araber stand. Er nahm dessen Hand in seine, fixierte den kranken Jungen mit seinen Augen und betete von ganzem Herzen, daß er wieder Gesund werden würde. Die ganze nächste Stunde änderte er seine Haltung nicht. Und schließlich, nach endlos langen sechzig Minuten, schien es wirklich bergauf zu gehen. 

Der Schüttelfrost legte sich und er schien viel ruhiger zu atmen als vorher. Duo entwich ein Seufzer. Anscheinend hatte Quatre das Schlimmste überstanden. 

Für die restliche Zeit entspannte Duo sich. Er fing an zu reden und erzählte Quatre, was Sie den Tag über alles gemacht hatten. Duo war, wenn es ums Reden ging, gut, sogar sehr gut. Er konnte eine Masse an Wörtern über seine Lippen bringen, ohne auch nur einmal Luft zu holen. Damit verbrachte er die restliche Zeit, die er bei Quatre verbrachte. Es war kurz vor dem Moment, das Trowa ihn ablösen sollte, als Quatre anfing im Schlaf zu reden. Es war manchmal etwas undeutlich, doch das meiste konnte er gut verstehen. Quatre sprach über Trowa. Ein Satz blieb Duo ganz besonders im Gedächtnis hängen. Als Quatre die Worte sprach..

"Ai shiteru Trowa."

Und genau in diesem Moment, als Quatre diese Worte aussprach, betrat Trowa das Zimmer. Er hatte frische Tücher mitgebracht, um neue Wadenwickel zu machen, und die zierten nun alle den blank polierten Boden. Seine Augen waren aufgerissen und sein Mund stand ein Stück offen. 

Duo sah ihn an und grinste wie ein Idiot. Es hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt und er hätte sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden gewälzt, als er Trowas Gesicht sah. 

Der schlanke Pilot kniete sich auf den Boden und sammelte die Tücher wieder auf, die er so unbedacht hatte fallen lassen. Danach ging er zum Bett hinüber und wechselte mit Duos Hilfe die Wadenwickel. Auch die Temperatur maßen sie noch mal. Sie war um einiges gesunken. Als sie fertig waren, verließ Duo das Zimmer wieder und begab sich in die Küche, um etwas zu essen. Es war schon morgen und er wollte bereits ein

kleines Frühstück zu sich nehmen. Als er dann mit einem Sandwich die Terrasse draußen betrat, schien es, als hätte er nicht als Einziger diese Idee gehabt. Die anderen zwei Piloten saßen ebenfalls mit verschränkten Beinen auf dem Boden und ließ sich eine Tasse Tee munden. Duo gesellte sich zu ihnen.

Trowa saß noch immer auf dem kleinen Lehnstuhl. Er hatte Quatres Hand seine genommen und drückte sie sanft. 

*Bitte Quatre, komm wieder zurück. Wir brauchen dich. Ich brauche dich.*

Trowa bat ihn, mit jeder einzelnen Faser seines Körpers. Er hob Quatres Hand an seine Wange und schloß die Augen. Und als er seinen inneren Druck nicht mehr ertragen konnte, kamen auch ihm die Worte über die Lippen, die er sich geschworen hatte, niemals laut auszusprechen.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Quatre."

"Nani?" hörte er plötzlich ein rauhes Krächzen.

Er öffnete die Augen und sah, daß Quatre aufgewacht war und ihn nun mit großen Augen anstarrte. 

Er war sprachlos. Er wußte nicht, was er jetzt sagen sollte. Quatre schien seine Gedanken erraten zu haben.

"Liebst du mich wirklich?" brachte er wieder nur krächzend hervor.

Trowa konnte immer noch nicht sprechen, doch er nickte mit dem Kopf und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, welches für Quatre die ganze Welt bedeutete.

Plötzlich klopfte es zaghaft an der Tür. Duo steckte seinen Kopf herein und lächelte über das ganze Gesicht, als er Quatre mit offenen Augen sah. 

"Ähm, der Doc ist da und will sehen, wie es dir geht."

Dann riß er auch schon die Tür auf und ließ den Mann hinein. Duo und Trowa warteten während dessen wieder vor der Tür. Wenige Minuten später kam der Arzt mit einem Lächeln heraus. 

"Er ist über den Berg. Etwas Heiserkeit und eine verstopfte Nase wird er noch eine Weile haben, aber das wird mit der Zeit auch vorbei gehen. Was er jetzt erst Mal benötigt, ist viel Ruhe."

Beide nickten zustimmend. Duo brachte den Doktor noch zur Tür und sagte dann den Anderen Bescheid. Trowa hingegen ging zurück ins Zimmer zu seinem Engel.

Gedankenverloren blieb er neben dem Bett stehen, erst als der blonde Araber ihn ansprach, kehrte er in die wirkliche Welt zurück. 

"Was sagtest du?" fragte er etwas beschämt, weil er nicht gleich zugehört hatte.

Quatre wiederholte seine Worte geduldig.

"Ich sagte, als ich im Delirium war, hörte ich deine Stimme. Sie war so unendlich traurig und hat nach mir gerufen." 

Dieses Mal zeigte Trowa ein echtes Lächeln, als er an Quatre herantrat und ihm einen zärtlichen Kuß auf die Stirn gab.

"Werd schnell wieder gesund. Und nun schlaf erst einmal richtig."

Quatre nickte, kuschelte sich in sein Kissen und war kurze Zeit später auch schon in erholsamen Schlaf gesunken.

- OWARI -


End file.
